


Just what she needed

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [59]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Marley does something simple to help out Rachel
Series: Glee Drabbles [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 10





	Just what she needed

** Rachel and Marley **

Rachel finished her song tribute to Finn. There wasn’t a dry eye in the house. While Mr. Schue tried to get his emotions under control, Rachel came to sit down. No one said anything. Marley went with her gut. She got up and went to sit next to Rachel. The young teen didn’t really know Rachel, but she knew Finn and knew that he was so special – to everyone he met. Marley reached over and laced her fingers with Rachel’s, without saying a word. No kid gloves, but silent support. Rachel squeezed her hand and the tears streamed down her face.


End file.
